Dawn
by Thoth's Library 2.1 Tales
Summary: "The journey of a thousand steps begin's with but a single step..." Or rather, the story of a Gremlin's best friend as he deals with the gamer girls unhealthy lifestyle, a club for superheroes, and the rapidly changing but increasingly dangerous world. Sometimes, Dawnbringer wishes the monstrosity would come back. At least fighting it was something he knew how to do...
1. Prologue?

Hero: Dawnbringer

Passive Ability: Until Dawn

When not being able to see attack animations of enemy players, damage is treated at half it's real value.

Weapon - Magnetic NanaThorned Halberd

Ability: Cloak

Dawnbringer opens a defensive barrier on himself. It's how he survived plowing through steel on a regular basis.

Ability: Degrade

Dawnbringer's wear and tear catches up with him. Damage is further ignored. However, when the charge ends, Dawnbringer sustains massive damage on himself.

Ultimate - Defiance

Dawnbringer falls, yet strives forwards. Dawn destroys his First weapon in a massive explosion, and pulls out a slightly weaker but far more reliable version, with a higher firing rate and melee attack speed, but weaker damage input. DPS is increased.

* * *

The ship rocked forwards.

The newbloods beside me would not last the hour. I knew this, for I had seen it many times.

Though they must know they marched to their deaths, the atmosphere was cheery. I liked to think they knew their fates, because it hurt to think that they hoped to live.

"So, any last minute advice Dawnbringer?"

The one known as Sunset. They took inspiration from me. Odd, to think that my actions brought them here. That I was responsible for their choice.

I wanted to tell them that they should make peace. That they should accept the inevitable outcome of this battle. To take comfort in the fact that they would be known as heroes.

Yet, I didn't.

Even now, I did not want to crush their hope.

Weak of me, I know.

"No. This is the moment your training has prepared you for. I can say nothing that you have not heard."

...like what happened to their predecessors.

"May fortune smile upon you all."

Similar sentiments were shared amongst themselves.

"Don't die on us out there Dawn. Got it?"

Oh, Sunset.

I wouldn't die.

* * *

Sunset was the first to fall.

I ignored their death. Mourn later, fight now.

My lance bit into heated steel, and pierced, ramming through the monstrosities chassis like butter. My cloak activated, shielding me from the effects of plowing through solid substances.

It was a familiar foe.

One that would not fall,

Neither I.

I exited into one of it's many self repair centers. Humanoid omnics, bastion's, training bots, artillery, geth units…

Their type was irrevlant. All would die.

I ducked under a metal slug, and threw my weapon forwards, shearing through a bastion unit like butter.

After fighting omnics the entirety of my time as a teenager, this 'fight' was hardly worth describing. Like many times before, it ended with molten metal, bullets in my clothes, and a superheated magnetic lance.

I put a force projectile into the last thing's chest. Disgusting excuses of life.

Something broke, and a gear that might as well have been an errant chakram nearly took my head from my shoulders. Annoying.

What was more annoying was my lost momentum. Seem's like good ol' Monster trapped me in here, and...yup, heating the room up like a pressure cooker.

Please.

* * *

The monster's chest exploded.

Did Dawnbringer?

" _I am alive. As per norm."_

Dare she ask the status of-?

" _As per the norm. Though they helped more than ever before. A couple more years, and maybe more soldiers than me will come home,"_

Cut the sarcasm. Mission report?

" _All dead. Lesser omnium core destroyed. Sacred Gear cultist found to aid the Monster. Traps and failsafes are much more advanced. Loose biological matter has been found, to what ends I do not know. Shield technology matches that of the Crusader's. Signs of lesser monster being created, creation destroyed via torpedo strikes."_

Are the bomb shell's done? Elaborations?

" _I am a blunt force weapon, not a scientist. You want detail's, I have salvage."_

...alright then. Get back, the job's done.

" _Acknowledged."_

* * *

Every year was the same.

The Monster attacked. New Lancer unit's were trained to be shot at the Monster like cannon fodder. All of them would die, and he would be asked to train another group. He would refuse, the government would do it anyways, and he would be under moral obligation to at least give them a fighting chance. Same old story.

Beyond the fight, patterns remained similar. Hana Song would bolster moral. The musician Lucio would come through, doing much the same, pleasuring the populace with music. Their was the occasional statement from Sir Winston as well, that the Monster was weaker every year, that soon it would fall, and stay down.

He? He would go home, and sit down. He would calm his body with medicine, the urgings of his family not to smoke long ignored. He would stay like this for a very long time, and, much time after, be asked to show his face, to play the role of Hero.

Sometimes, he was injured. His body started to break down, flesh rotting, metal snapping. Hundreds of thousands of dollars would be used to repair him, make his body better, cut away more and more of his humanity. He would be advertised as a symbol of humanity's defiance against omnic's. The shining light that told the world that it's children would not fall, no matter the battle, no matter the loss, no matter the enemy.

He would smile. Speak of his experiences. Inspire a thousand young souls to imitate him.

" _The world could always use more heroes."_

Yet for every Spanner, who imprisoned the Junk men. For every Twilight, who rooted out villainy wherever it may roam. Every Game Theory, who held back the tide in Russia...

There were thousands of Sunsets. Dying doing nothing to aid the world.

There was a knock on his door. Was it already time?

He rose, and walked to open the door, the scent of medicine clinging to his clothes.

He opened the door, yet the person who greeted him was no P.R agent. That in itself was troubling.

Neither was it his only friend, for he knew Hana was probably splurging on MMO's, or destroying single player games two at a time.

Her own way of coping. Much more unhealthy than his, but whatever helps.

No one else should want to see him except for rabid fan's. It was possible that this person was one, though he would be surprised.

"Hello, Lena Oxton, pleasure to meet you!"

She stuck her hand out.

Oh dear.


	2. My Name Isn't Really Dawn, Sillies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch. Or Blizzard. Or the game.**

 **If I am doing something wrong, or right, speak up. don't worry, words cannot hurt me...at least from behind a screen, lol,**

 **Also, daily updates until further notice. Of course, the shorts could be omake's, interludes, snippets, or even just interesting stuff about the setting. Just need to make sure I don't lose the motivation to write...**

 **Author: (points at Ms. Oxton accusingly) You are a most difficult woman to write.**

 **Ms. Oxton: (points at herself) Me? I thought my magnetic personality would stick in your mind.**

 **Author: Yes yes, you are a amazing character, yes, but I'll need to throw you at Reaper to truly get a grasp of you. Now shoo, you have a hero to meet.**

 **Ms. Oxton: That damp squib? Anything but-**

" _Don't worry luv, I'll get her for you!"_

" _Please don't."_

 _Tracer and Dawnbringer, if a D. Va is on the opposing team._

* * *

"So luv, are you and Hana together together, or just together?"

You swallowed your tea quickly.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"No need to be coy. She's a cutie isn't she?"

Lena Oxton was very energetic.

You sported a strained smile.

"Yeah, she is. We're not, by the way."

"Oh, but she adores you. If all the picture's 'round your house say anything, you do to!"

Well, she was your best friend. That counted for something.

"I love her very much."

"A confession? Should I get the phone?"

"Please don't."

This was very unsettling. Mentally, you knew that Miss Oxton was like this. In real life though, seeing such a awe inspiring figure act so casually was a bit of a shock.

"Well you'll get her one day."

Now you're depressed. Or maybe that was the mellowness talking.

You poured yourself some more tea, somewhat bothered that your guest has not tried it yet.

"Perhaps in the future I will be the proud father of many tiny gremlins. Yet not today, I fear. Today, I have a guest in my home. So, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Ms. Oxton?"

Your guest giggled. It was exactly as you imagined it.

"Call me Lena darling. Ms. Oxton is me mum."

You had a horrible, horrible flashback to the last Brit you had met. You cracked down on that memory, hard.

"Yin Soo-jin, my lady."

Her smile was rather nice, all things given.

"Honor to meet you Yin."

...right, foreigner.

You rubbed your sleeve, "You never call Korean's by their last name only. If you wish to be proper, you may call me Yin Soo-jin sii, though it is acceptable to call me Soo-jin, if you would like.

"Oh!" Ms. Oxton, or Lena, you guess, chuckled nervously, and... downed your tea in one go. Huh, you liked taking it slow yourself.

Impressive though. Though not without price, if her wide eyes were any indication. She forged on like the trooper she was and changed the subject.

"This is delicious! What is in this blinding beverage?"

"Hot water. Honey. Lemon and lime. Why, does it taste especially good?"

"Especially good? This is the best tea I've ever had in my life! And I shared a spot with the Queen!"

Your lips curved, a happy feeling bubbling in your chest. It was always nice to be complemented. Tickled your heart and all that.

"It brings me joy to hear such kind words. Perhaps you came this far solely for my drinks? It's a house special, though I'd be happy to serve you everyday~"

Lena looked at you in slight surprise.

And looked away, laughing nervously, the faintest of red on her cheeks…

By the gods, ego sufficiently boosted.

"That sounds lovely, but I'm here for something else unfortunately."

She flashed you a most brilliant grin that knocked you out of sorts, the mere expression sending your thoughts aflutter.

… you should get out more. Or invest in anti-Brit charms. Anti-Oxton?

"Well, that's just the thing luv. A lil' bunny told me that you want to join up with…"

Without warning, Lena sat up from her cross legged position, tapped what must be a speaker at the rim of her pants, and twirled several times at rapid speed.

That was abrupt.

Inspirational orchestral music followed, and the moment was forged.

You watched in morbid fascination as several pieces of colored paper flew into the air, raining down upon you like a shower of gold. Absently you covered your tea, an almost natural reaction as you took in the amazing thing happening in front of your eyes.

The twirling got even faster. She was spinning on the ball of her foot, you realized, using the other leg to kick herself for another ago every cycle. Your eyes spun to keep up, the air in front of you a mere Oxton tinted blur before Lena abruptly stopped, throwing her arms forward and releasing a large cloud of confetti.

You stared dumbly at the woman in front of you

"Overwatch!"

Amazing. Truly amazing, four starts, 8 out of 10, - wait what?

"Overwatch. Isn't that-?"

"Yes I know," the woman collapsed back onto the floor, shaking your table slightly. Some tea spilled out your cup.

"But look around!" she gestured towards your home. Or the world. Probably the latter.

"My home? It's nice isn't it?"

"Don't be daft, I'm talking about the whole planet!"

"That? It's rather bad."

"It's in the shitter that's what, pardon my language."

"No offense taken.'

"The fact is," she took a deep breath, "the world needs heroes." Just like you, and Hana, and Lucio, and Spanner!"

You nodded. Spanner was quite the hero.

"So that's why the new, _and_ improved Overwatch wants you, Soo-jin, to face it alongside us!"

She poked your chest. The fleshy part.

"Interesting proposition, certainly. Can this 'new' Overwatch help my nation with the Monster in the future? It's a sticking point, I admit."

"Of course! At the time we were dealing with a bit of a problem, but we'll be ready next time, promise."

Next time would be...three years? Slightly more than last time anyway. The Monster attacks were fairly sporadic in time frame, or else things would have been much better.

We?

"Good to know," you sipped your tea, "though I had shown interest in joining Hana in her exploit's, I'm somewhat reluctant to swear allegiance right now. Will I be welcome to a exercise?"

"We don't need a blood oath Soo-jin. Just say that you'll be open to fighting 'longside us!"

She tried again to down her tea in one go, and expectedly coughed on confetti. It was rather mean of you not to warn her, but you weren't all that nice. Polite, yes. A doormat, even more so. But not nice.

"Damnit."

"If it helps, I loved your presentation. It is the main contributing factor to me still being interested."

"Really?" She looked bright eyed at this, looking hopefully on at you as if you validated her efforts. Which you did.

It was adorable, though perhaps that was simply how she always looked.

"Yes. Though it may just be that I am allowing the first person I've seen all weak to hold to much influence over me."

"What were you doing out here anyways. Were you staring at the idiot box all day?"

"The what?"

"The television, pardon."

"Oh no. After battles, I retreat to… make peace again, before snapping Hana out of her funks. My home doesn't always smell like this. I'm not that fun."

"I was wonder'in 'bout that. Mr. Cowboy smoke's 'nough for all of us. Say, why don't we get out of here?"

Mr. Cowboy?

"Can you come back with me to the city though luv? I tried talking to Hana, but she did her nut and snapped at me like an old mutt. I bet you can snap her out of it"

Hm. The gremlin was your responsibility, wasn't she?

"Why the hurry?"

"Hana signed up. Winston thinks we should make it official, like back in the day. It's really cool, with medals and fireworks and cake!"

So she actually did it, huh?

You hoped she hadn't brought Lucio down with her...

"I'll be right there. Let me put on my work outfit."

* * *

 **Random Dawn Facts: The Idiot Box**

 **Soo-jin rarely watches TV, unless with other people. The only show's he watches of his own initiative are children's television and YouTube videos.**


End file.
